


Welcome Game Tester!

by MCAmps



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 08:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14951390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCAmps/pseuds/MCAmps
Summary: A collection of short poems about the characters from Another Story.





	1. The Sun and Daffodil

There once was a garden  
watched by the sun.  
He saw every flower  
but ~~loved~~  
                obsessed over one.  
The daffodil ~~golden~~  
~~and free~~  
                scorched up.  
Was never meant  
to be.  
The sun ~~would~~  
                couldn’t save her  
                                no matter what.


	2. Blue Rose

Blue rose.  
Impossible.  
Unobtainable.  
His boutonniere  
fits him to a tee.  
Love is impossible.  
Happiness unobtainable.  
He brought this endless struggle  
                                upon himself.  
                                If he wasn’t so weak  
                                                and useless. . .  
                                                                STOP!  
                                                                He’s different now.  
                                                                                    Stronger.  
                                                                                The strongest!  
                                                                                                He doesn’t need happiness or love   
                                                                                                               from you. The useless toy  
                                                                                                                           will never have him.  
                                                                                                                             He’s unobtainable.  
                                                                                                                                   He’s impossible.  
                                                                                                                                      The blue rose.


End file.
